an Idol Ff real life adaptation
by penazahrA
Summary: Perjuangan dan kerja keras seorang Idol untuk menampilkan penampilan sempurna di atas panggung dalam segala kondisi
1. an Idol

Fanfic real life adaptation

Cast: All member of Exo

" Ommo gwenchanna Baekhyun-ah?" teriak beberapa member dan para staff yang berada diruangan itu setelah melihat Baekhyun yang salah bertumpu pada kaki kanannya sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan refleks memegangi lutut kanannya sambil meringis.

Beberapa staff dan manager hyung segera menaiki panggung untuk memastikan keadaan sang main vocal Exo itu.

Member Exo terlihat khawatir tidak hanya karena cedera yang dialami oleh Baekhyun tapi juga karena mereka saat ini sedang melakukan recording untuk Comeback mereka di acara Inkigayo, bagaimana jika cedera yang dialami Baekhyun serius dan tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam penampilan comeback meraka hari ini, fans akan sangat khawatir dan merasa kecewa tidak melihat comeback performance member dengan formasi lengkap.

Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil terus memegangi lutut kanannya segera di papah menuju backstage, Suho sebagai Leader berusaha tetap tenang dan meminta member lain kembali ke atas panggung. Baekhyun kini tengah ditangani oleh fisioterapis yang memang selalu disediakan Inkigayo untuk mengantisipasi member dari idol grup mengalami cedera.

"Baekhyun memang memiliki cedera pada bagian lutut kanan bukan? Dan sepertinya cedera itu kambuh karena baekhyun salah bertumpu saat melakukan choreo tadi" tanya serta penjelasan manager hyung kepada para member begitu tiba di panggung tempat para member melakukan recording.

"Ne, jadi bagaimana dengan rekaman hari ini" tanya Suho sebagai leader mewakili pertanyaan member lain yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama

"Baekhyun harus ikut serta dalam recording hari ini, kalian jangan terlalu khawatir sementara kalian melanjutkan recording Baekhyun akan ditangani oleh fisioterapis dan saat rekaman nanti kita bisa memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga setuju dan bersedia melanjutkan recording" penjelasan panjang dari manger hyung hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari beberapa member.

Mereka sudah menduga situasi ini, disaat ada member yang mengalami cedera ketika mereka tengah promosi album comeback, jika itu bukanlah cedera yang sangat parah dan mengharuskan operasi maka staff atau manager akan memaksakan agar member tetap melakukan perform, terkadang member juga bersikeras untuk tetap ikut perform karena tidak ingin membuat fans khawatir.

Rekamanpun dilanjutkan setelah jeda selama kurang lebih satu jam untuk memulihkan cedera yang dialami Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga sudah terlihat lebih baik meski member, manager dan staff tahu

bahwa Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit disetiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan terutama saat ada bagian choreo yang mengaharuskannya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya.

Rekaman tidak dilakukan begitu saja karena seorang member yang mengalami cedera, para staff melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa dan meminta member untuk mengulangi bagian choreo yang dirasa belum maksimal, Chen sebagai member yang paling perhatian diam-diam mendekati Baekhyun saat staff menunjukkan potongan rekaman kepada leader dan main dancer Exo yaitu Suho, Kai dan Sehun agar mereka bisa melihat gerakan bagian mana yang perlu ditekankan lagi detail choreonya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jika kau tidak bisa lagi melakukannya, katakan pada kami" ucap Chen khawatir

"Aniya gwenchanna, aku masih bisa menahannya, lagipula manager hyung tadi sudah memberikanku obat penahan rasa sakit" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mencoba menghilangi kekhawatiran membernya.

Rekaman tetap dilanjutkan dan Baekhyun hingga saat ini masih bersikap profesional dengan masih berusaha memberikan penampilan terbaik meski sambil menahan rasa sakit. Baekhyun tentu saja berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bertumpu dan memberikan tekanan berlebih pada kaki kanannya, dengan sangat cerdik ketika bagian yang mengharuskan mereka melompat sebagai bagian dari choreo, Baekhyun melakukannya dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki yaitu kaki kirinya saja.

Ratusan ExoL yang hadir untuk memberikan dukungan kepada idolanya terus meneriakkan fanchart lagu Power, hingga akhirnya para member selesai melakukan rekaman comeback. Sebelum meninggalkan panggung seperti biasa member akan menyapa ExoL yang hadir, itu membuat venue menjadi bergemuruh karena teriakan ratusan ExoL yang hadir.

Setelah menyapa dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada para fans, para member kemudian meninggalkan panggung.

Baekhyun yang tengah mengalami cedera menuruni tangga panggung dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia tidak ingin memperparah kondisinya karena ia tahu bahwa Exo masih memiliki jadwal setelah rekaman hari ini. Selama rekaman tadi Baekhyun memang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, jika biasanya ia adalah member yang paling hiperaktif maka kali ini karena cedera yang dialami membuatnya tidak bisa bertingkah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, dan itu membuat fans yang hadir menyadari bahwa main vocal Exo itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, fans juga tentu saja menyadari bahwa saat choreo yang mengharuskan member melompat tadi hanya Baekhyun yang melompat dengan satu kaki, hanya fans yang hadir dan menyaksikan rekaman di venue saja yang akan melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang melompat dengan satu kaki tadi karena staff tentu saja akan mengedit bagian itu.

Setelah melakukan rekaman tadi Baekhyun tidak mengikuti member lain yang langsung menuju acara fansign, Baekhyun dan seorang manager pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi kakinya dan menerima sedikit terapi agar cedera yang dideritanya segera membaik.

DMC Fansign Member Exo minus Baekhyun sudah tiba di tempat acara fansign mereka kini menunggu Baekhyun di Backstage karena memang acara akan dimulai sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Beragam aktivitas dilakukan member, Chanyeol dan Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Chen tengah melatih nada tingginya, Kai terlihat tidur pada sofa dipojok ruangan, Xiumin dan Suho nampak tengah membincangkan sesuatu sedangkan D.O terlihat tengah membaca naskah, D.O sang aktor yang dimiliki oleh Exo ini sepertinya sangat giat mengasah bakat aktingnya.

Lima menit sebulum fansign dimulai Baekhyun tiba bersama manager yang tadi menemaninya melakukan terapi di rumah sakit.

Suho sang leader menghampiri Baekhyun dan menanyakan kondisinya

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik bukan?" tanya Suho

"Tentu saja hyung, aigo kakiku ini kan sangat kuat, cedera seperti itu tentu bukanlah masalah yang serius" jawab Baekhyun santai, khas seorang Byun Baekhyun

Suho kemudian hanya menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menguatkan sang member.

Acara fansign dimulai member Exo terlihat memasuki venue acara diiringi teriakan ratusan fans yang memadati acara. Baekhyun meski sudah menerima terapi untuk cedera yang dialaminya ia masih terlihat tertatih saat memasuki venue, fans tentu saja menyadari hal itu dan mulai terdengar bisikan diantara para fans namun begitu delapan member memberikan salam khas Exo fans kembali berteriak histeris.

Acara dimulai dan ratusan fans yang hadir kini terlihat mulai berjejer menunggu giliran menerima tanda tangan dari para member, fansign merupakan ajang bagi para fans untuk berinteraksi dengan member idola mereka karena selain mendapat tanda tangan dari para member, fans juga dapat berinteraksi dan bahkan memberikan hadiah kepada idol secara langsung.

Selama acara berlangsung Baekhyun yang memang mengalami cedera pada lutut kanannya terlihat tidak nyaman, fans yang hadir tentu saja menyadari hal itu bahkan ada seorang fans yang bertanya ketika gilirannya tiba untuk menerima tanda tangan dari main vocal Exo itu.

Fans : "Baekhyun-ah apa kakimu sakit? Kau terlihat kurang nyaman selama acaranya berlangsung"

Baekhyun : "sedikit sakit, tapi tenang saja aku sudah pergi ke dokter" jawab Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan fansnya.

Ketika member melakukan ment, Baekhyun memberikan ment sambil duduk di kursi. Baekhyun sepertinya masih belum kuat berdiri terlalu lama untuk melakukan ment.

Manager hyung dengan sigap memindahkan kursi yang awalnya diduduki oleh Baekhyun dipindahkan kedepan meja, berjejer dengan member Exo lainnya, jadi hanya baekhyun saja yang duduk sementara member Exo yang lain berdiri melakukan ment.

Selama ment berlangsung Baekhyun beberapa kali terlihat mencoba merilexkan kakinya namun ia tetap tersenyum agar fans tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Acara fansign mendekati akhir begitu ment selesai dilakukan oleh para member. Satu persatu member meninggalkan panggung, Baekhyun berjalan pelan untuk turun dari panggung didampingi oleh seorang manager, namun kemudian ia berhenti untuk melepas bando boneka pemberian fans yang ia kenakan selama fansign tadi, Baekhyun membungkuk untuk menaruh bando itu pada kotak dilantai panggung dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya meninggalkan panggung fansign.

Jadwal melelahkan untuk hari ini berakhir, para member kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat karena besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan melakukan prerecording di Musik Bank untuk penampilan comeback mereka. Recording Music Bank Pagi harinya sekitar pukul 07.00 waktu Korea Selatan member EXO dijadwalkan untuk Melakukan rekaman untuk comeback mereka Power di acara Musik Bank.

Para fans tentu saja sudah menunggu mereka di luar gedung untuk memberikan dukungan kepada para member.

Teriakan riuh fans terdengar ketika mobil yang membawa member Exo tiba di gedung KBS.

Salah satu manager yang telah turun lebih dahulu meminta kepada reporter yang biasanya mewawancarai member grup idol untuk tidak melakukan wawancara kepada member Exo. Reporter tersebut menyetujuinya dan mereka hanya akan mengambil gambar para member tanpa melakukan wawancara.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa para member tidak bersedia melakukan wawancara sebelum memasuki gedung KBS, tapi mungkin saja para artis SM Entertainment memang tidak melakukan wawancara untuk comeback kali ini karena ketika member NCT Dream tiba tadi mereka juga langsung memasuki gedung KBS tanpa melakukan wawancara.

Itu membuat fans yang hadir berpikir mungkin saja SM memang tidak membiarkan artisnya melakukan wawancara karena member NCT Dream yang merupakan artis naungan SM Entertainment juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan senior mereka yaitu Exo atau mungkin saja itu ada kaitannya dengan cedera yang dialami Baekhyun. SM mencoba untuk melindungi artisnya sekarang, salah satu caranya adalah dengan tidak membiarkan sang artis melakukan wawancara dan segera memasuki gedung KBS.

Satu persatu member keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol terlihat turun terlebih dahulu begitu pintu mobil dibuka kemudian diikuti Kai yang juga turun dari mobil hitam itu. Seorang manager terlihat menunggu Baekhyun yang masih cedera , Baekhyun terlihat keluar dari mobil putih yang tepat berada dibelakan mobil yang ditumpang Chanyeol dan Kai. Begitu keluar dari mobil Baekhyun yang masih berjalan tertatih dipapah oleh manager. Baekhyun, Chen dan D.O terlihat keluar dari mobil putih itu.

Setelah kedua mobil tadi meninggalkan area gedung, sebuah mobil yang sepertinya membawa member Exo lainnya tiba di area gedung KBS Suho sang leader, Sehun dan Xiumin terlihat keluar dari mobil terakhir yang membawa para member dan staff SM itu.

Member Exo yang tiba untuk melakukan prerecording pagi ini terlihat lelah dan sepertinya masih mengantuk, itu terlihat jelas karena begitu turun dari mobil para member langsung memasuki gedung dan berjalan menunduk dengan diam.

Fans yang hadir tidak kecewa karena member Exo berjalan begitu saja tanpa menyapa fans yang hadir dan telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. ExoL tentu paham dengan situasi saat ini, ini masih sangat pagi dan member Exo pasti sangat lelah dengan kegiatan mereka apalagi Baekhyun, main vocal Exo itu masih dibekap cedera.

ExoL yang hadir tentu saja mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk seluruh member Exo terutama Baekhyun sang main vocal, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun memang harus tetap tampil bersama member lainnya meskipun tengah mengalami cedera.

Comeback hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun dengan bantuan obat penahan rasa sakit dapat ikut melakukan recording hari ini, sebetulnya member lain menyarankan agar Baekhyun duduk saja selama member melakukan choreo untuk lagu power, tetapi manager meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut menarikan choreo karena akan sangat susah untuk mengatur kembali formasi jika ada satu saja member yang tidak ikut perform.

Baekhyun juga tidak menolak karena ia tidak ingin membuat fans mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan ia juga tidak ingin memberikan beban kepada member lain karena jika ia tidak ikut menarikan choreo,member lain harus mengubah formasi. Formasi mereka harus berubah karena satu member tidak ikut dan itu akan menyebabkan kekosongan pada posisi yang seharusnya ditempati Baekhyun.

Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka sepakat untuk melakukan perform dengan delapan member lengkap

Seperti yang diakukanya saat prerecording Inkigayo, Baekhyun mengakali choreo kali ini. Jadi seperti sebelumnya, jika ada gerakan yang mengharuskannya melompat maka ia akan melompat dengan bertumpu pada kaki kiri saja. Memang sangat sulit dan melelahkan melakukan perform dalam keadaan cedera tapi Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah resiko dari profesinya.

Fans tentu saja menyadari kondisi Baekhyun karena beberapa kali ketika jeda recording dilakukan Baekhyun akan turun dari panggung ditemani sang leader, sementara member lain tetap dipanggung mengamati gerakan mereka di layar monitor yang disiapkan staff untuk mengamati gerakan mereka.

Setelah melakukan prerocording yang sanagat melelahkan terutama bagi Baekhyun yang tengah mengalami cedera. Kini mereka telah sampai pada acara akhir.

Exo berhasil memenangkan piala mingguan Music Bank setelah berhasil mengalahkan solois Yoon Jong Shin dalam voting akhir. ExoL yang hadir menyambut kemenagan Exo dengan teriakan bahagia sekaligus bangga.

Para member kemudian menyampaikan pidato kemenangan yang biasa diucapkan ketika mereka menerima piala penghargaan.

Dan seperti biasa, sebagai pemenang minggu ini Exo harus melakukan encore, member bernyanyi sambil berinteraksi denga ExoL yang hadir.

Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan kembali nyeri dilutut kanannya bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada fans yang hadir, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia hanya diam saja diatas panggung, Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kakinya ia melangah di sekitar panggung untuk menyapa fans yang telah hadir mendukung mereka.

Para member satu persatu menuruni panggung begitu penampilan encore berakhir. Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun seolah menjaga rekannya yang tengah mengalami cedera itu, ia dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun yang menuruni tangga dengan hati- hati.

Jadwal Exo hari ini belum berakhir karena selepas menghadiri music bank, Exo dijadwalkan tampil di acara Lotte Duty Family Festival.

Lotte Duty Free Family Festival

Malam ini di acara Lotte Duty Free Family Festival Exo dijadwalkan perform membawakan lima lagu yaitu The Exe, Kokobop, Heaven, Tender Love dan Power.

Dan pada perform malam ini Exo sepertinya akan melakukan perform dengan tujuh member saja karena selepas dari acara Music Bank itu baekhyun mengeluhkan kondisi cederanya, ia sepertinya terlalu memaksakan diri untuk ikut menari di Music Bank tadi. Baekhyun kemudian segera menerima terapi untuk kaki kanannya, namun untuk menghindari cedera yang lebih parah Baekhyun disarankan tidak melakukan gerakan dance untuk sementara waktu.

Para member telah mengubah formasi choreo mereka, Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena itu.

Disela rehersal untuk perform nanti malam Baekhyun tiba tiba bersuara

" mianhae, aku membuat kalian mengubah formasi" seru Baekhyun merasa bersalah

" Gwenchanna hyung, aku lebih sering membuat kalian mengubah formasi bukan?" jawab Kai mencoba menghibur hyungnya.

Kai sang main dancer Exo itu memang kerap kali mengalami cedera dan tidak bisa perform bersama member lainnya sehingga mereka harus mengubah formasi gerakan.

" Geure, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalami cedera, tapi itu adalah resiko yang harus kita alami karena pekerjaan kita" Xiumin sang hyung tertua mencoba menenagkan membernya

" Beberpa member bahkan pernah tidak ikut perform dan menyebabkan perubahan formasi gerakan, ini hanya giliranmu saja hyung" jawab Sehun sang maknae.

Baekhyun kemudian hanya tersenyum.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, beberapa member seolah bergantian mengalami cedera sampai tidak bisa melakukan perform dan sekarang itu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Mereka tentu saling memahami, jadi baekhyun seharusnya tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena itu.

Exo performance in Lotte Duty Family Festival

Penampilan Exo dibuka dengan lagu The Eve, fans yang hadir berteriak antusias begitu lampu panggung menyala dan tujuh member Exo sudah berdiri di atas panggung membentuk formasi, namun fans kemudian menyadari bahwa hanya tujuh member yang akan perform kali ini, Baekhyun sang main vocal itu ternyata duduk disisi panggung karena cedera yang dialaminya, karena itu diawal penampilan Exo banyak fans yang tidak fokus dan masih berbisik mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak ikut perform hingga fans lain yang mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada fans lainnya.

Perform The Eve selesai para member tidak mendapat istirahat karena mereka langsung menampilkan lagu KokoBop. Perform berjalan dengan lancar meski hanya dengan tujuh member saja, member yang perform hari ini dapat mengisi posisi Baekhyun yang kosong sehingga tidak jelas terlihat bahwa seorang member mereka tidak melakukan perform.

Begitu perform KokoBop berakhir para member berdiri berjejer untuk melakukan ment pertama, Baekhyun yang sejak awal perform tadi hanya duduk disisi panggung kemudian bangkit dan berjalan perlahan ketengah panggung untuk melakukan ment.

Delapan member Exo kini berdiri di tengah panggung dan seperti biasa mereka melakukan salam Exo kemudian Suho sebagai leader menyapa fans yang hadir.

Pada ment kali ini Suho meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan kondisinya kepada fans agar fans tidak khawatir

Baekhyun menuruti perintah sang leader dan menjelaskan kepada para fans bahwa ia terluka saat mereka melakukan prerecording untuk comeback mereka Power, Baekhyun juga meminta fans untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya karena ia sudah melakukan terapi dan massage untuk kakinya.

Baekhyun mejelaskan saat menapilkan lagu Power di music bank ia memang ikut perform karena akan telihat aneh saat acara siaran langsung comeback mereka ia hanya duduk. Tapi untuk Lotte Family Concert karena mereka akan menampilkan banyak lagu dan tidak memungkinkan untuk Baekhyun ikut

menari bersama member lainnya jadi ia meminta pengertian para fans karena ia tidak ikut perform dan hanya duduk disisi panggung.

Fans yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak "Ne, gwenchanna" untuk menyemangati main vocal Exo itu

Fans tentu akan mengerti jika ada seorang member yang tengah mengalami cedera dan tidak ikut perform bersama member lainnya, bagaimanapun kesehatan para member adalah yang paling utama bagi para fans.

Suho sang leader kemudian meminta kepada para fans agar tidak terlalu mengkawatirkan para member, dan meminta kepada fans untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan mereka.

Perform selanjutnya adalah Heaven, dan karena lagu ini tidak memiliki choreo jadi para member hanya berjalan mengintari panggung sambil bernyanyi dan menyapa fans, hanya Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri diposisinya dan tidak mengikuti member lain mengintari panggung, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada para fans yang berteriak menyemangatinya.

Seperti lagu Heaven, kali ini lagu tender Love juga mereka nyanyikan tanpa Choreo para member hanya bernyayi dan menyapa fans yang hadir seperti saat menampilkan lagu heaven tadi, bedanya pada lagu ini baekhyun ikut mengintari panggung bersama member lainnya.

Baekhyun si member hiperaktif Exo itu sepertinya tidak tahan hanya melihat member lain yang mengintari panggung dan menyapa fans mereka.

Meski perlahan dan dengan langkah yang tertatih baekhyun terlihat bersemangat menyapa para penggemar, fans tentu saja berteriak dan melambaikan tanggannya kepada Baekhyun dan member lainnya.

ExoL tentu sangat bangga karena meskipun cedera, baekhyun tetap ingin menampilkan yang terbaik dan tidak ingin mengecewakan fans yang sudah datang menyaksikan perform mereka.

Member Exo kembali ketengah panggung begitu lagu Tender Love berakhir, mereka kembali melakukan ment. Tidak seperti ment pertama tadi yang hanya dilakukan oleh Suho dan Baekhyun kali ini ment dilakukan oleh semua member secara bergiliran.

Para member mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada ExoL dan mengungkapkan keinginan mereka untuk segera melakukan konser, karena konser merupakan moment dimana hanya ada Exo dan ExoL jadi mereka tidak sabar dan ingin segera melakukannya yang disambut oleh teriakan seluruh ExoL yang hadir.

Ment kedua ini diakhiri dengan salam " We Are One Exo"

Para member kemudian bersiap untuk posisi mereka sementara Baekhyun kembali duduk sisi panggung.

Penampilan Exo malam ini ditutup oleh perform yang menampilkan lagu comeback mereka yaitu Power.

Fans berteriak dan melambaikan tangan begitu lagu Power berakhir, para member membungkuk dan balas melambai kepada para fans setelah itu mereka meninggalkan panggung.

Jadwal Exo berakhir untuk hari ini, para member kini dapat beristirahat di dorm menyiapakn energi mereka untuk jadwal esok pagi.

Baekhyun berharap agar besok cederanya pulih dan ia bisa menampilkan penampilan terbaik untuk ExoL.

Seorang idol dituntut untuk menampilkan penampilan sempurna diatas panggung tidak peduli apapun.

Terkadang kita melihat seorang member idol yang sakit atau cedera namun tetap melakukan perform.

Fans biasanya akan langsung menyerang agensi yang menaungi idol tersebut, mengatakan bahwa sang idol tidak seharusnya bekerja begitu keras disaat mengalami cedera.

Agensi memang memerintahkan agar artisnya melakukan yang terbaik diatas panggung dan idol juga setuju dan berusaha untuk selalu menampilkan yang terbaik kepada seluruh fans yang mendukung mereka.

Jadi ketika seorang member mengalami cedera atau sakit dan tetap melakukan perform, itu bukan hanya karena tuntutan agensi melainkan karena keinginan sang idol untuk tetap menampilkan yang terbaik.

Satu yang perlu diingat adalah para idol berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik saat mereka perform di atas panggung layaknya seorang guru yang mengajarkan materi terbaik kepada muridnya, seorang dokter yang berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengobati pasiennya dan masih banyak profesi lain yang dilakukan tentu dengan kemampuan terbaik. Jadi apa yang dilakukan para idol adalah karena pekerjaan mereka dan itu merupakan bentuk profesionalisme mereka sebagai idol.


	2. because idol is my profession

Fanfic real life adaptation

Cast: All member of Exo

" Ommo gwenchanna Baekhyun-ah?" teriak beberapa member dan para staff yang berada diruangan itu setelah melihat Baekhyun yang salah bertumpu pada kaki kanannya sehingga menyebabkan ia terjatuh dan refleks memegangi lutut kanannya sambil meringis.

Beberapa staff dan manager hyung segera menaiki panggung untuk memastikan keadaan sang main vocal Exo itu.

Member Exo terlihat khawatir tidak hanya karena cedera yang dialami oleh Baekhyun tapi juga karena mereka saat ini sedang melakukan recording untuk Comeback mereka di acara Inkigayo, bagaimana jika cedera yang dialami Baekhyun serius dan tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam penampilan comeback meraka hari ini, fans akan sangat khawatir dan merasa kecewa tidak melihat comeback performance member dengan formasi lengkap.

Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil terus memegangi lutut kanannya segera di papah menuju backstage, Suho sebagai Leader berusaha tetap tenang dan meminta member lain kembali ke atas panggung. Baekhyun kini tengah ditangani oleh fisioterapis yang memang selalu disediakan Inkigayo untuk mengantisipasi member dari idol grup mengalami cedera.

"Baekhyun memang memiliki cedera pada bagian lutut kanan bukan? Dan sepertinya cedera itu kambuh karena baekhyun salah bertumpu saat melakukan choreo tadi" tanya serta penjelasan manager hyung kepada para member begitu tiba di panggung tempat para member melakukan recording.

"Ne, jadi bagaimana dengan rekaman hari ini" tanya Suho sebagai leader mewakili pertanyaan member lain yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama

"Baekhyun harus ikut serta dalam recording hari ini, kalian jangan terlalu khawatir sementara kalian melanjutkan recording Baekhyun akan ditangani oleh fisioterapis dan saat rekaman nanti kita bisa memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga setuju dan bersedia melanjutkan recording" penjelasan panjang dari manger hyung hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari beberapa member.

Mereka sudah menduga situasi ini, disaat ada member yang mengalami cedera ketika mereka tengah promosi album comeback, jika itu bukanlah cedera yang sangat parah dan mengharuskan operasi maka staff atau manager akan memaksakan agar member tetap melakukan perform, terkadang member juga bersikeras untuk tetap ikut perform karena tidak ingin membuat fans khawatir.

Rekamanpun dilanjutkan setelah jeda selama kurang lebih satu jam untuk memulihkan cedera yang dialami Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga sudah terlihat lebih baik meski member, manager dan staff tahu

bahwa Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit disetiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan terutama saat ada bagian choreo yang mengaharuskannya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya.

Rekaman tidak dilakukan begitu saja karena seorang member yang mengalami cedera, para staff melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa dan meminta member untuk mengulangi bagian choreo yang dirasa belum maksimal, Chen sebagai member yang paling perhatian diam-diam mendekati Baekhyun saat staff menunjukkan potongan rekaman kepada leader dan main dancer Exo yaitu Suho, Kai dan Sehun agar mereka bisa melihat gerakan bagian mana yang perlu ditekankan lagi detail choreonya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jika kau tidak bisa lagi melakukannya, katakan pada kami" ucap Chen khawatir

"Aniya gwenchanna, aku masih bisa menahannya, lagipula manager hyung tadi sudah memberikanku obat penahan rasa sakit" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mencoba menghilangi kekhawatiran membernya.

Rekaman tetap dilanjutkan dan Baekhyun hingga saat ini masih bersikap profesional dengan masih berusaha memberikan penampilan terbaik meski sambil menahan rasa sakit. Baekhyun tentu saja berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bertumpu dan memberikan tekanan berlebih pada kaki kanannya, dengan sangat cerdik ketika bagian yang mengharuskan mereka melompat sebagai bagian dari choreo, Baekhyun melakukannya dengan bertumpu pada satu kaki yaitu kaki kirinya saja.

Ratusan ExoL yang hadir untuk memberikan dukungan kepada idolanya terus meneriakkan fanchart lagu Power, hingga akhirnya para member selesai melakukan rekaman comeback. Sebelum meninggalkan panggung seperti biasa member akan menyapa ExoL yang hadir, itu membuat venue menjadi bergemuruh karena teriakan ratusan ExoL yang hadir.

Setelah menyapa dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada para fans, para member kemudian meninggalkan panggung.

Baekhyun yang tengah mengalami cedera menuruni tangga panggung dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia tidak ingin memperparah kondisinya karena ia tahu bahwa Exo masih memiliki jadwal setelah rekaman hari ini. Selama rekaman tadi Baekhyun memang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, jika biasanya ia adalah member yang paling hiperaktif maka kali ini karena cedera yang dialami membuatnya tidak bisa bertingkah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, dan itu membuat fans yang hadir menyadari bahwa main vocal Exo itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, fans juga tentu saja menyadari bahwa saat choreo yang mengharuskan member melompat tadi hanya Baekhyun yang melompat dengan satu kaki, hanya fans yang hadir dan menyaksikan rekaman di venue saja yang akan melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang melompat dengan satu kaki tadi karena staff tentu saja akan mengedit bagian itu.

Setelah melakukan rekaman tadi Baekhyun tidak mengikuti member lain yang langsung menuju acara fansign, Baekhyun dan seorang manager pergi kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi kakinya dan menerima sedikit terapi agar cedera yang dideritanya segera membaik.

DMC Fansign Member Exo minus Baekhyun sudah tiba di tempat acara fansign mereka kini menunggu Baekhyun di Backstage karena memang acara akan dimulai sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Beragam aktivitas dilakukan member, Chanyeol dan Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Chen tengah melatih nada tingginya, Kai terlihat tidur pada sofa dipojok ruangan, Xiumin dan Suho nampak tengah membincangkan sesuatu sedangkan D.O terlihat tengah membaca naskah, D.O sang aktor yang dimiliki oleh Exo ini sepertinya sangat giat mengasah bakat aktingnya.

Lima menit sebulum fansign dimulai Baekhyun tiba bersama manager yang tadi menemaninya melakukan terapi di rumah sakit.

Suho sang leader menghampiri Baekhyun dan menanyakan kondisinya

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik bukan?" tanya Suho

"Tentu saja hyung, aigo kakiku ini kan sangat kuat, cedera seperti itu tentu bukanlah masalah yang serius" jawab Baekhyun santai, khas seorang Byun Baekhyun

Suho kemudian hanya menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menguatkan sang member.

Acara fansign dimulai member Exo terlihat memasuki venue acara diiringi teriakan ratusan fans yang memadati acara. Baekhyun meski sudah menerima terapi untuk cedera yang dialaminya ia masih terlihat tertatih saat memasuki venue, fans tentu saja menyadari hal itu dan mulai terdengar bisikan diantara para fans namun begitu delapan member memberikan salam khas Exo fans kembali berteriak histeris.

Acara dimulai dan ratusan fans yang hadir kini terlihat mulai berjejer menunggu giliran menerima tanda tangan dari para member, fansign merupakan ajang bagi para fans untuk berinteraksi dengan member idola mereka karena selain mendapat tanda tangan dari para member, fans juga dapat berinteraksi dan bahkan memberikan hadiah kepada idol secara langsung.

Selama acara berlangsung Baekhyun yang memang mengalami cedera pada lutut kanannya terlihat tidak nyaman, fans yang hadir tentu saja menyadari hal itu bahkan ada seorang fans yang bertanya ketika gilirannya tiba untuk menerima tanda tangan dari main vocal Exo itu.

Fans : "Baekhyun-ah apa kakimu sakit? Kau terlihat kurang nyaman selama acaranya berlangsung"

Baekhyun : "sedikit sakit, tapi tenang saja aku sudah pergi ke dokter" jawab Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan fansnya.

Ketika member melakukan ment, Baekhyun memberikan ment sambil duduk di kursi. Baekhyun sepertinya masih belum kuat berdiri terlalu lama untuk melakukan ment.

Manager hyung dengan sigap memindahkan kursi yang awalnya diduduki oleh Baekhyun dipindahkan kedepan meja, berjejer dengan member Exo lainnya, jadi hanya baekhyun saja yang duduk sementara member Exo yang lain berdiri melakukan ment.

Selama ment berlangsung Baekhyun beberapa kali terlihat mencoba merilexkan kakinya namun ia tetap tersenyum agar fans tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Acara fansign mendekati akhir begitu ment selesai dilakukan oleh para member. Satu persatu member meninggalkan panggung, Baekhyun berjalan pelan untuk turun dari panggung didampingi oleh seorang manager, namun kemudian ia berhenti untuk melepas bando boneka pemberian fans yang ia kenakan selama fansign tadi, Baekhyun membungkuk untuk menaruh bando itu pada kotak dilantai panggung dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya meninggalkan panggung fansign.

Jadwal melelahkan untuk hari ini berakhir, para member kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat karena besok pagi-pagi sekali mereka akan melakukan prerecording di Musik Bank untuk penampilan comeback mereka. Recording Music Bank Pagi harinya sekitar pukul 07.00 waktu Korea Selatan member EXO dijadwalkan untuk Melakukan rekaman untuk comeback mereka Power di acara Musik Bank.

Para fans tentu saja sudah menunggu mereka di luar gedung untuk memberikan dukungan kepada para member.

Teriakan riuh fans terdengar ketika mobil yang membawa member Exo tiba di gedung KBS.

Salah satu manager yang telah turun lebih dahulu meminta kepada reporter yang biasanya mewawancarai member grup idol untuk tidak melakukan wawancara kepada member Exo. Reporter tersebut menyetujuinya dan mereka hanya akan mengambil gambar para member tanpa melakukan wawancara.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu alasan mengapa para member tidak bersedia melakukan wawancara sebelum memasuki gedung KBS, tapi mungkin saja para artis SM Entertainment memang tidak melakukan wawancara untuk comeback kali ini karena ketika member NCT Dream tiba tadi mereka juga langsung memasuki gedung KBS tanpa melakukan wawancara.

Itu membuat fans yang hadir berpikir mungkin saja SM memang tidak membiarkan artisnya melakukan wawancara karena member NCT Dream yang merupakan artis naungan SM Entertainment juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan senior mereka yaitu Exo atau mungkin saja itu ada kaitannya dengan cedera yang dialami Baekhyun. SM mencoba untuk melindungi artisnya sekarang, salah satu caranya adalah dengan tidak membiarkan sang artis melakukan wawancara dan segera memasuki gedung KBS.

Satu persatu member keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol terlihat turun terlebih dahulu begitu pintu mobil dibuka kemudian diikuti Kai yang juga turun dari mobil hitam itu. Seorang manager terlihat menunggu Baekhyun yang masih cedera , Baekhyun terlihat keluar dari mobil putih yang tepat berada dibelakan mobil yang ditumpang Chanyeol dan Kai. Begitu keluar dari mobil Baekhyun yang masih berjalan tertatih dipapah oleh manager. Baekhyun, Chen dan D.O terlihat keluar dari mobil putih itu.

Setelah kedua mobil tadi meninggalkan area gedung, sebuah mobil yang sepertinya membawa member Exo lainnya tiba di area gedung KBS Suho sang leader, Sehun dan Xiumin terlihat keluar dari mobil terakhir yang membawa para member dan staff SM itu.

Member Exo yang tiba untuk melakukan prerecording pagi ini terlihat lelah dan sepertinya masih mengantuk, itu terlihat jelas karena begitu turun dari mobil para member langsung memasuki gedung dan berjalan menunduk dengan diam.

Fans yang hadir tidak kecewa karena member Exo berjalan begitu saja tanpa menyapa fans yang hadir dan telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. ExoL tentu paham dengan situasi saat ini, ini masih sangat pagi dan member Exo pasti sangat lelah dengan kegiatan mereka apalagi Baekhyun, main vocal Exo itu masih dibekap cedera.

ExoL yang hadir tentu saja mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk seluruh member Exo terutama Baekhyun sang main vocal, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun memang harus tetap tampil bersama member lainnya meskipun tengah mengalami cedera.

Comeback hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun dengan bantuan obat penahan rasa sakit dapat ikut melakukan recording hari ini, sebetulnya member lain menyarankan agar Baekhyun duduk saja selama member melakukan choreo untuk lagu power, tetapi manager meminta Baekhyun untuk ikut menarikan choreo karena akan sangat susah untuk mengatur kembali formasi jika ada satu saja member yang tidak ikut perform.

Baekhyun juga tidak menolak karena ia tidak ingin membuat fans mengkhawatirkan kondisinya dan ia juga tidak ingin memberikan beban kepada member lain karena jika ia tidak ikut menarikan choreo,member lain harus mengubah formasi. Formasi mereka harus berubah karena satu member tidak ikut dan itu akan menyebabkan kekosongan pada posisi yang seharusnya ditempati Baekhyun.

Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka sepakat untuk melakukan perform dengan delapan member lengkap

Seperti yang diakukanya saat prerecording Inkigayo, Baekhyun mengakali choreo kali ini. Jadi seperti sebelumnya, jika ada gerakan yang mengharuskannya melompat maka ia akan melompat dengan bertumpu pada kaki kiri saja. Memang sangat sulit dan melelahkan melakukan perform dalam keadaan cedera tapi Baekhyun menganggap itu adalah resiko dari profesinya.

Fans tentu saja menyadari kondisi Baekhyun karena beberapa kali ketika jeda recording dilakukan Baekhyun akan turun dari panggung ditemani sang leader, sementara member lain tetap dipanggung mengamati gerakan mereka di layar monitor yang disiapkan staff untuk mengamati gerakan mereka.

Setelah melakukan prerocording yang sanagat melelahkan terutama bagi Baekhyun yang tengah mengalami cedera. Kini mereka telah sampai pada acara akhir.

Exo berhasil memenangkan piala mingguan Music Bank setelah berhasil mengalahkan solois Yoon Jong Shin dalam voting akhir. ExoL yang hadir menyambut kemenagan Exo dengan teriakan bahagia sekaligus bangga.

Para member kemudian menyampaikan pidato kemenangan yang biasa diucapkan ketika mereka menerima piala penghargaan.

Dan seperti biasa, sebagai pemenang minggu ini Exo harus melakukan encore, member bernyanyi sambil berinteraksi denga ExoL yang hadir.

Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan kembali nyeri dilutut kanannya bernyanyi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada fans yang hadir, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia hanya diam saja diatas panggung, Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa nyeri di kakinya ia melangah di sekitar panggung untuk menyapa fans yang telah hadir mendukung mereka.

Para member satu persatu menuruni panggung begitu penampilan encore berakhir. Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun seolah menjaga rekannya yang tengah mengalami cedera itu, ia dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun yang menuruni tangga dengan hati- hati.

Jadwal Exo hari ini belum berakhir karena selepas menghadiri music bank, Exo dijadwalkan tampil di acara Lotte Duty Family Festival.

Lotte Duty Free Family Festival

Malam ini di acara Lotte Duty Free Family Festival Exo dijadwalkan perform membawakan lima lagu yaitu The Exe, Kokobop, Heaven, Tender Love dan Power.

Dan pada perform malam ini Exo sepertinya akan melakukan perform dengan tujuh member saja karena selepas dari acara Music Bank itu baekhyun mengeluhkan kondisi cederanya, ia sepertinya terlalu memaksakan diri untuk ikut menari di Music Bank tadi. Baekhyun kemudian segera menerima terapi untuk kaki kanannya, namun untuk menghindari cedera yang lebih parah Baekhyun disarankan tidak melakukan gerakan dance untuk sementara waktu.

Para member telah mengubah formasi choreo mereka, Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena itu.

Disela rehersal untuk perform nanti malam Baekhyun tiba tiba bersuara

" mianhae, aku membuat kalian mengubah formasi" seru Baekhyun merasa bersalah

" Gwenchanna hyung, aku lebih sering membuat kalian mengubah formasi bukan?" jawab Kai mencoba menghibur hyungnya.

Kai sang main dancer Exo itu memang kerap kali mengalami cedera dan tidak bisa perform bersama member lainnya sehingga mereka harus mengubah formasi gerakan.

" Geure, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalami cedera, tapi itu adalah resiko yang harus kita alami karena pekerjaan kita" Xiumin sang hyung tertua mencoba menenagkan membernya

" Beberpa member bahkan pernah tidak ikut perform dan menyebabkan perubahan formasi gerakan, ini hanya giliranmu saja hyung" jawab Sehun sang maknae.

Baekhyun kemudian hanya tersenyum.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, beberapa member seolah bergantian mengalami cedera sampai tidak bisa melakukan perform dan sekarang itu terjadi pada Baekhyun. Mereka tentu saling memahami, jadi baekhyun seharusnya tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena itu.

Exo performance in Lotte Duty Family Festival

Penampilan Exo dibuka dengan lagu The Eve, fans yang hadir berteriak antusias begitu lampu panggung menyala dan tujuh member Exo sudah berdiri di atas panggung membentuk formasi, namun fans kemudian menyadari bahwa hanya tujuh member yang akan perform kali ini, Baekhyun sang main vocal itu ternyata duduk disisi panggung karena cedera yang dialaminya, karena itu diawal penampilan Exo banyak fans yang tidak fokus dan masih berbisik mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak ikut perform hingga fans lain yang mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada fans lainnya.

Perform The Eve selesai para member tidak mendapat istirahat karena mereka langsung menampilkan lagu KokoBop. Perform berjalan dengan lancar meski hanya dengan tujuh member saja, member yang perform hari ini dapat mengisi posisi Baekhyun yang kosong sehingga tidak jelas terlihat bahwa seorang member mereka tidak melakukan perform.

Begitu perform KokoBop berakhir para member berdiri berjejer untuk melakukan ment pertama, Baekhyun yang sejak awal perform tadi hanya duduk disisi panggung kemudian bangkit dan berjalan perlahan ketengah panggung untuk melakukan ment.

Delapan member Exo kini berdiri di tengah panggung dan seperti biasa mereka melakukan salam Exo kemudian Suho sebagai leader menyapa fans yang hadir.

Pada ment kali ini Suho meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan kondisinya kepada fans agar fans tidak khawatir

Baekhyun menuruti perintah sang leader dan menjelaskan kepada para fans bahwa ia terluka saat mereka melakukan prerecording untuk comeback mereka Power, Baekhyun juga meminta fans untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya karena ia sudah melakukan terapi dan massage untuk kakinya.

Baekhyun mejelaskan saat menapilkan lagu Power di music bank ia memang ikut perform karena akan telihat aneh saat acara siaran langsung comeback mereka ia hanya duduk. Tapi untuk Lotte Family Concert karena mereka akan menampilkan banyak lagu dan tidak memungkinkan untuk Baekhyun ikut

menari bersama member lainnya jadi ia meminta pengertian para fans karena ia tidak ikut perform dan hanya duduk disisi panggung.

Fans yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak "Ne, gwenchanna" untuk menyemangati main vocal Exo itu

Fans tentu akan mengerti jika ada seorang member yang tengah mengalami cedera dan tidak ikut perform bersama member lainnya, bagaimanapun kesehatan para member adalah yang paling utama bagi para fans.

Suho sang leader kemudian meminta kepada para fans agar tidak terlalu mengkawatirkan para member, dan meminta kepada fans untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan mereka.

Perform selanjutnya adalah Heaven, dan karena lagu ini tidak memiliki choreo jadi para member hanya berjalan mengintari panggung sambil bernyanyi dan menyapa fans, hanya Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri diposisinya dan tidak mengikuti member lain mengintari panggung, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada para fans yang berteriak menyemangatinya.

Seperti lagu Heaven, kali ini lagu tender Love juga mereka nyanyikan tanpa Choreo para member hanya bernyayi dan menyapa fans yang hadir seperti saat menampilkan lagu heaven tadi, bedanya pada lagu ini baekhyun ikut mengintari panggung bersama member lainnya.

Baekhyun si member hiperaktif Exo itu sepertinya tidak tahan hanya melihat member lain yang mengintari panggung dan menyapa fans mereka.

Meski perlahan dan dengan langkah yang tertatih baekhyun terlihat bersemangat menyapa para penggemar, fans tentu saja berteriak dan melambaikan tanggannya kepada Baekhyun dan member lainnya.

ExoL tentu sangat bangga karena meskipun cedera, baekhyun tetap ingin menampilkan yang terbaik dan tidak ingin mengecewakan fans yang sudah datang menyaksikan perform mereka.

Member Exo kembali ketengah panggung begitu lagu Tender Love berakhir, mereka kembali melakukan ment. Tidak seperti ment pertama tadi yang hanya dilakukan oleh Suho dan Baekhyun kali ini ment dilakukan oleh semua member secara bergiliran.

Para member mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada ExoL dan mengungkapkan keinginan mereka untuk segera melakukan konser, karena konser merupakan moment dimana hanya ada Exo dan ExoL jadi mereka tidak sabar dan ingin segera melakukannya yang disambut oleh teriakan seluruh ExoL yang hadir.

Ment kedua ini diakhiri dengan salam " We Are One Exo"

Para member kemudian bersiap untuk posisi mereka sementara Baekhyun kembali duduk sisi panggung.

Penampilan Exo malam ini ditutup oleh perform yang menampilkan lagu comeback mereka yaitu Power.

Fans berteriak dan melambaikan tangan begitu lagu Power berakhir, para member membungkuk dan balas melambai kepada para fans setelah itu mereka meninggalkan panggung.

Jadwal Exo berakhir untuk hari ini, para member kini dapat beristirahat di dorm menyiapakn energi mereka untuk jadwal esok pagi.

Baekhyun berharap agar besok cederanya pulih dan ia bisa menampilkan penampilan terbaik untuk ExoL.

Seorang idol dituntut untuk menampilkan penampilan sempurna diatas panggung tidak peduli apapun.

Terkadang kita melihat seorang member idol yang sakit atau cedera namun tetap melakukan perform.

Fans biasanya akan langsung menyerang agensi yang menaungi idol tersebut, mengatakan bahwa sang idol tidak seharusnya bekerja begitu keras disaat mengalami cedera.

Agensi memang memerintahkan agar artisnya melakukan yang terbaik diatas panggung dan idol juga setuju dan berusaha untuk selalu menampilkan yang terbaik kepada seluruh fans yang mendukung mereka.

Jadi ketika seorang member mengalami cedera atau sakit dan tetap melakukan perform, itu bukan hanya karena tuntutan agensi melainkan karena keinginan sang idol untuk tetap menampilkan yang terbaik.

Satu yang perlu diingat adalah para idol berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik saat mereka perform di atas panggung layaknya seorang guru yang mengajarkan materi terbaik kepada muridnya, seorang dokter yang berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengobati pasiennya dan masih banyak profesi lain yang dilakukan tentu dengan kemampuan terbaik. Jadi apa yang dilakukan para idol adalah karena pekerjaan mereka dan itu merupakan bentuk profesionalisme mereka sebagai idol.


End file.
